Beatrix Diaspro
Trixie loves showing off her magical powers, boasting about how great and powerful she is to everyone, making them believe that she is strong enough to do just about anything if she set her mind to it. As such, she is always training extensively to become stronger, not just for herself but to prove that she is just as powerful as her schoolmate rival, Anissa Granville who is an Anodite that is born of magic. Trixie depends on magic to be able to fight, doing so while speaking in third person as to how powerful she is. She doesn't mind showing off her magical powers to anyone, which includes humans whom she considers to be simple minded lower life forms. She doesn't have very much strength outside of what she normally does other than trying to defeat Anissa and prove once and for all that magicians are just as powerful as Anodites. It seems that no matter wherever Anissa goes, Trixie somehow manages to follow. She appears to share a close relationship with her Uncle Hunter, the brother of her deceased father who is a rouge master magician that likes to cause destruction and mayhem. Trixie has a habit of telling tall tells in order to get everyone to believe how magnificent she is. She can keep a lie up for awhile but eventually when the lie has been stretched too far, she is given no other alternative but to tell the truth. She has a bad habit of speaking in third person all the time but can switch between third and first person. Because of her boasting ways, this causes her to not have any friends whatsoever as she is deemed too annoying and obnoxious to be around. It's so bad to a point adults do not wish to be around her. She shares a bitter rivalry with schoolmate Anissa Granville because of their shared affinity in magic. Her focus is almost always on trying to prove to be better than Anissa due to the fact that the young girl is an Anodite, a being born of magic that they're able to freely use without having to work hard. This being the reason why Trixie has a hatred towards Anodites who are much more powerful than the standard magical beings. That and she believes that her father was murdered by one and occasionally teams up with her criminal Uncle to cause trouble. Trixie displays your typical personality trait of narcissism as she is completely self-absorbed, egotistical, selfish and vain. She also displays a slight sociopath trait as she has very shallow emotions, lacking remorse and empathy in regards to others. Appearance Trixie is 5'4 with pale cornflower blue hair that stops at her shoulders and dark gray violet colored eyes. Because she is still young, her body is underdeveloped where she has A-cup breasts, weights at least between ninety to a hundred pounds and she has a very pale skin complexion. Her face and chin are round as well as her eyes and she wears no make up at all (unless of course she magically alters her appearance). When Trixie first became a student at Celestia Solaria's school, she wore a sky blue coat with dark blue at the ends, underneath she wore black boots with straps around them with a Magical Charm Bag around her waist. Now, she sports a turquoise colored jacket with different color stars on them, a lavender cloak also with starts on it with a matching witch like hat and gloves. In addition, she wears a dark blue dress with a violet ribbon around her waist and underarms, the ribbon actually attached to her cloak, purple-blue knee high stocks and brown boots with lavender jewels attached in the front. Now that she attends T-A Private Academy for Girls, she wears the following uniform that consists of colors of light gray uniform top with a dark gray sailor V-neck collar with dark red stripes and a small dark red bow, the skirt is dark gray, going halfway down to her knees, black dress socks and black suede shoes. History Early Life Beatrix, better known as Trixie was born in the city of Deimos in the Kingdom of Mars, the kingdom itself ruled by King and Queen Ryumi and Rai Hoshikawa. Trixie had never gotten to know her mother as she'd died while giving birth to her but her father Spielberg Diaspro, an Equestrian born man who migrated to Mars when the Kingdom of Valeria had been destroyed was an immensely powerful sorcerer with a great love for his family and a high sense of morality. It was through him that Trixie learned how to use magic. Her time with him was short-lived when he was killed, leaving her all alone. The only other living relative that Trixie had was Spielberg’s older brother, Hunter who was a rouge magician known for his evil-doings against others and because of that, he'd been locked away in a prison in Deimos. Trixie loved her father deeply and wanted nothing more than revenge on those that killed him, which she believed to be Anodites. She doesn't know the details in regards to how her father was killed but she when she was left an orphan in Deimos, she kept hearing rumors about who could've killed him that she just assumed it to be the work of Anodites as they are more powerful than magicians due to them being born of magic. Life of Crime She was only five years old, a sad and lonely little girl. Eventually, got over crying and started to self teach herself how to use her powers, being able to cast spells surprisingly without blowing something or someone up. Trixie trained herself to levitate objects, create things out of thin air and even basic magic tricks. But it wasn't enough. She wanted to learn more. As such, she busts her Uncle Hunter out of prison and from that point on she assisted him in various crimes. Many of them involved stealing powerful objects that were hidden and/or sealed away for specific reasons. Hunter was in search of give charm stones that would greatly increase his abilities and once he would become powerful, he promised that he would show Trixie all she needed to know. So she worked for him at his side as his apprentice, causing trouble in the Mars Kingdom. Crossing Paths with Anissa Granville This is when she makes her acquaintance with a young Anodite girl named Anissa Granville who was only seven years old (Trixie being ten around this time). Anissa was going to make an attempt to stop her but Trixie put on an act about Hunter helping her, tricking Anissa into believing her to avoid having her uncle sent back to prison and her in a facility for misbehaved children. Locked Up Yet Freed The point of Hunter searching for five charm stones was to recreate a powerful Keystone known as Beelzebub. Trixie was planning on taking the keystone and use its power for herself but fails in her attempt, for she was defeated by Anissa and her uncle by Mars Officials. They were imprisoned only to be freed again only this time Trixie was going to make an attempt to take control of Queen Ryumi’s body, combine her powers along with hers to become invincible. Her efforts fail and she ends up swapping bodies with Anissa where she was able to fully use Anissa’s powers to the extent, causing an all out war between the two girls in the middle of the school Anissa attended. It was through Anissa in Trixie’s body that she managed to swap their bodies back to normal and Trixie ended up being arrested again and thrown into a juvenile detention center where she was beat up by two older girls. Anissa obtains her spell book around this time, keeping it as a souvenir as well as eventually learning how to use it to help her with her own powers. On precedent good terms, she is released from juvie with the motion that she will attend schooling and not cause anymore trouble or she shall be stripped of her powers completely. Celestia's School for Gifted Children Angered at this, Trixie had no choice but to accept such a deal if she wanted her freedom and as such began attending Celestia’s School for Gifted Children as a fifth year student. This school had been built when Marie Flourite, current Queen of the Valeria Kingdom had taken over and decided to rebuild her once peaceful home that housed every magical being imaginable. Trixie hated the idea of having to attend school around such people that she deemed weaklings in her eyes. She longed to be with her Uncle Hunter but due to a spell gone haywire, he’d been reduced to that of an infant and is still under lockdown in the prison facility where he cannot get out even if she tries to bust him out. It was at Celestia’s school that Trixie learned Anissa was attending. She held a bitter hatred towards the other girl for having her put in juvie, the greatest humiliation of all and with them attending the same school; she was going to outshine her, proving that she is the most powerful out of the two of them. This fueling her rivalry and jealously towards Anissa even more who had everything while she had nothing. She was even jealous of the fact that everyone paid a lot of attention to Anissa, trying to involve her to social gathers that she refused to attend while she was left in the dark ignored. Quite often, the two girls have gotten into many magical fights with one another, Anissa being the sensible one and not wanting to fight Trixie who only wanted to prove being better at magic but always had no choice but to indulge in the sheer annoyance that surrounded her. It’d came to a point where she’d began showing off, exaggerates extremely and boasted all the time about her abilities for EVERYONE to hear. To which no one pays her any attention. She has broken many rules of the school, blown up countless things accidentally (sometimes on purpose just to blame it on someone else) and gives her teachers, including Headmistress Celestia much grief. She still harbors hatred towards Anodite beings, this being proven with her actions towards Anissa and her not showing respect to Marie as the Queen of Valeria. She hopes to find the murderer in which killed her father and at best if she has to start with every Anodite in existence by fighting them and killing them, that’s just what she’ll do. But of course, her powers aren’t strong enough to kill an already matured Anodite but a underdeveloped one, it is possible. She displays much obnoxiousness around her, causing her to not have friends but have very many enemies, she’s very vain, selfish and shows no remorse whatsoever about the well-beings of others. To add more onto how incredibly annoying she is, she speaks in third person all the time but she has been known to switch between third and first person, especially when she knows that she’s in trouble and is about to be punished for her actions. Academically, Trixie is a bright and hardworking student but tends to get carried away in her lessons, causing injury to herself if not others in the process. Plot Following Anissa to Earth She’d been put on magic probation last year when she’d crashed a New Year’s Eve party that Anissa was at, sneaking off campus to follow her and show her just how much more powerful she became while she was away from the school. The probation had ended by Headmistress Celestia could not, nor anyone else, put up with Trixie’s antics and bad record for causing trouble. As such, she transferred her out of her school and enrolled her into a school on Earth, in Tokyo. The very same school that Anissa attends, Anissa not being happy about this fact and a room for her in the Hinata Sou Girls Dorm has been paid up for her, for a year. Trixie, in the beginning didn’t like this idea herself but at the same time, she saw this as an opportunity to defeat her rival once and for all. She’s come with a new bag of tricks up her sleeve. She’s even going to attempt to do magic shows around town in order to earn some money on the side as the ‘GREAT and POWERFUL Trixie’! Meeting Kai Nagisa Trixie goats Kai into anger and frustration about his Anodite younger brother, thus tricking him to work with her to take down the Anodites they so greatly hate. However, she knew deep down Kai never truly hated Anodites and wanted an excuse to cause trouble by hanging out with her. The two became partners in crime against Daniel, Anissa and anyone who stands in their way at achieving ultimate power. Meeting Maxwell Blackwell Initially, Trixie intended to use Max by putting an undetected spell on him that would allow her to secretly be able to find out all the secrets of his friends with powers because she considered him to be the weakest of them all. She went undercover as a student named 'Joy' and pretended to befriend Max but didn't know that she would end up falling in love with him in the process. Love Interests Kai Nagisa Only on Kai's part, he shows an interest in Trixie and often flirts with her much to her annoyance. She finds it to be disgusting and distasteful and doesn't want him touching her at all. Maxwell Blackwell Though thought of as a moron in the beginning, she'd fallen in love with him the moment they became intimate with one another. She'd let her feelings cloud her judgment and instead of using Max, the two of them became lovers. However, during the whole time she dated him, his friends displayed a strong dislike of her because of her conflicting personality (the friends that knew she had powers and the brief ones who don't thought of her as arrogant and stuck up). Because of this, she started to resent not only Max's friends but Max as well because she believed that he was trying to 'fix her' to his friends' liking. She'd broken up with him once for that reasons and although she still harbored feelings for him, she didn't waste time attacking his friends in the process. It wasn't until her unofficial fight with Anissa that made her change her mind and get back together with him but it didn't last long. The second time she broke up with him was official because he was choosing her over his friends who were there before she was and he needed to reconnect with them, thus ending their relationship completely. Powers & Abilities Magical Items *'Charm Bag' - Trixie possesses magic bag from which she can draw all manner of magical mystical items, such as magical explosives in shades of glowing turquoise, throwing turquoise glowing blades, or even a variety of clay animals which she can magically enlarge and animate to do her bidding. Although small, the bag seems to have something of a pocket dimension inside (basically a magic satchel), allowing her to store a wide variety things within it that logically should not fit. The bag also appears to have some degree of sentience, as it found it can find its way back to Trixie under its own power. She is also highly skilled in various magical mystical spells, although it is clear that because of her inexperience, she is not as strong and powerful as her Uncle Hunter. While she still has the bag, she only uses it to store things in it mostly. *'Spell Book (formerly)' - She used to possess a miniature dark blue and gold-stripped spell book hidden in her long-sleeved purple-colored coat instead of her bag but because she was using the spells in it to harm people, Anissa managed to take it away from her. Mana *'Mana Manipulation' - Trixie relies mainly on mana manipulation though she still uses various spells including levitation, manipulating mana for lightning-like blasts, telekinesis, mind control, elemental control (water, plants, etc.), altering her appearance, bringing life to inanimate objects, transmogrification, summoning and controlling her rock monsters, teleportation, and opening portals for viewing or transport. She can also summon objects to her hand by teleportation or from her magic bag. She now has a staff that's similar to her uncle's that she can use to emit mana blasts. Unlike Anissa's magic, Trixie's has a lightning-like effect and a whiter coloration, while Anissa's is more solid and darker, also instead of creating balls of pure mana for projectiles attack, she creates lightning bolts. One interesting fact that should be known is when she creates magical attacks, the large sphere that forms in her hand is atom shaped with two rings. She's also never used a shield unlike Anissa because when she attacks, her spells usually collies with her enemy's attack. Known Spells *Fallum Quarca Daminigan – This spell allows Trixie to violently open a locked door. After saying the incantation of the spell, the sides of the door will glow, showing that the spell is taking effect, then the door will blow off its hinges. *Eterla Morbulous – This spell allows Trixie to disrupt matter and cause it to crack, break or crumble. *Removous Lipsous – When tired of hearing someone saying how much they could outshine her or just tired of hearing them talk in general while she's trying to talk, she recites this incantation with a snap of her fingers, forcibly removing someone's lips from their face. *Mercuchus Verdaitus – A very powerful spell that allows Trixie to create blue glowing energy beam from both of her hands to greatly injure her target. There are different variations involving the color of the energy beam as it varies from person to person. Trixie's is blue while Anissa's is magenta. *Badickinis Metalalurca – This spell allows Trixie to capture an enemy or opponent by wrapping and trapping him/her in either metal chains or ropes. *Transferra Identica – A spell in which allows her to transfer her body with someone else's. It can be used to swap others' bodies as well. The words of the spell must be said three times to be cast. *Latinka Sorensey – A spell that can reanimate dead animals and make them attack people. *Ocktoon – A spell that allows her to bring inanimate objects to life. An example of this would be vehicles and everyday appliances. *Ocktoon Eradiko – Another version of the Ocktoon that allows Trixie to psyphon out ones own energy, and bestow it on a picture or drawing to bring it to life. Eratigco is a spell that syphons out energy, adding ocktoon must give it the power to magnify the spell and bring things to three-Dimensional life as needed. *Tempestus – A spell that allows Trixie to use hydrokinesis for a limit of time. *Vitalis Eruptum – A spell that gives Trixie the ability of chlorokinesis. *Eradiko (Version 1&2) – The first version of this spell involves releasing several energy beams from Trixie's hand and encases the opponent in a large sphere of mana. The second version of this spell destroys things without direct contact. *Reptilicus – A spell used to turn any object into a snake in order to reclaim it. *Meus Manus Manus – Used to summon a nearby object or more specifically a staff or a wand. *Atherfo – A spell that allows her to manipulate any flower and propel to a speed so fast that can cut through tough objects such as stone. *Valieris Mihi Occoltus Valieris Meus Amicitia Occoltus – This spell creates a cloak to shield all within from enemy vision. When the spell is activated, the use is enveloped in magic and must spin around in a circle, leaving a light blue afterimage which grows into a dome-like sheild and causes all those within to be invisible. Trivia *Trixie's full name is Beatrix Claudia-Joy Diaspro. *Trixie's personality is based off of the Trixie from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. *Trixie's rival in magic is Anissa Granville because she hates the fact that she is more powerful than her before she is an Anodite. *She has a great dislike for Anodites because she believes her father was killed by them. *She is a Mage, making her powers considerably less strong as a spellcaster but she has mastered them quite a bit. *Trixie is similar to Charmcaster from Ben 10 as they both had rough childhoods, lost their father, have a magic rival who is an Anodite and have attempted on many occasions in killing them and stealing their powers, share similar powers but their powers differ in color, and they both have also liked a boy whom they had no choice but to give up their affections for but for entirely different reasons. They also displays the same traits of narcissism, egotistical, selfish, vain as well as being self-absorbed. They even display a slight sociopath trait as they show very shallow emotions, lack remorse and empathy in regards to others. *Trixie originally went undercover as a Tsukuba Academy student under the name 'Joy' which is part of her middle name and targeted Maxwell Blackwell whom she believed to be the weakest out of all the people that grouped themselves together around Daniel Nagisa. *Trixie shows no sort of interest whatsoever in Kai Nagisa and finds his attempts in hitting on her to be repulsive and only tolerates him as a partner in crime because of his apparent dislike of Anodites that he shows but most in regards to his younger brother. *Trixie not only broke up with Max because of his friends or because he socialized with an Anodite or that he was trying to 'fix her' but it was because he was distancing himself away from them for her was the problem. It can be hinted that she still likes him but will not in the near future go back to pursuing a relationship with him. It is currently unknown if Trixie will pursue a relationship with anyone else in the near future. *It can be known that Trixie will team up with her Uncle Hunter again in the future. *Trixie does not respect Queen Marie of the Valeria Kingdom nor does she fear her either. *More than likely she will attempt to attack Daniel again but for other reasons not pertaining to Max. She will always of course attack Anissa to prove that she is better than her once and for all. ... Also See *Anissa Granville *Max Blackwell *Mage